


You are a winner

by LeonNaegi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonNaegi/pseuds/LeonNaegi





	You are a winner

**Oikawa Tooru x Cles Takegame**  
   
Cles sat in his seat, twirling a stand of his light blue locks around his finger. Early mornings were the best. No one was there to disturb him, and he could be alone with his thoughts. The past of couple of days have been hectic. Valentine’s Day was approaching, and girls have been trying extremely hard to catch the attention of a certain brunette, who just had to happen to sit behind him. Every break, Cles would have girls crowd around, pushing their way through the classroom doors, professing their love for  ~~Trashykawa~~ Oikawa Tooru, the heartthrob of AobaJousai.  
   
He let out a sigh, and got up as he heard footsteps sounding in the corridor. You wondered who could have decided to disturb his peaceful morning. The classroom door then slammed open, and stepped in the famous setter. “Takegame-chan~!” He called out, his eyes lighting up when he saw him. “Hey, did you know? Valentine’s day is coming up!” Cles rolled his eyes. “Would you stop with the ‘chan’ I’m not a girl and as if that wasn’t obvious, with the increasingly abnormal amount of girls in the classroom,” Cles mutter under his breath. Unfortunately, he heard him. “Aww, Takegame-chan, are you jealous by any chance? You must have fallen for my charm, right?” Oikawa grinned and sat down at his desk.  
   
“Jealous? Your charm? Yeah, like that could ever happen,” Cles scoffed. “Those girls just give me less space to breathe. They make it necessary for me to get the hell out of the room when I could stay inside for my lunch. And I would be the last person in the world who could possibly fall for you, Oikawa.”  
   
“Hmm, is that so?” Oikawa smiled mischievously. “Takegame-chan, let’s play a game!” He said. “Oh? What stupid idea might this be?” Cles inquired. “The rules are simple. You have to date me for a week, and if I make you fall in love with me, I win~!” Oikawa said, jumping up in excitement. “I’m so genius, aren’t I?”  
   
“W-Wha-“ Cles stuttered, a blush forming on his cheeks. “What kind of idiotic game is that? There is no way I’m going to play!”  
   
“Oh, are you scared that you’ll lose?” Oikawa said, smirking. Cles inwardly cursed. This guy really knew how to get on his nerves. “What are you talking about?” Cles retorted. “There’s no way that I’m going to lose to you, especially in suck a crappy game. Bring it on.”  
“Then you accept!” Oikawa grinned. “Then we’ll be dating until Valentine’s Day! I look forward to it, Takegame-chan~!” with that, he leapt out of the classroom, leaving him to contemplate the mess that he has gotten himself into.  
   
 **\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
   
Green orbs darted around nervously as he stopped outside of a certain gym. “I’m actually afraid to enter….” Cles mutter as he looked at the lunchbox in his hands. He remembers what Oikawa had said to him after school the day before.  
   
 _ **-Flashback-**_  
   
“Since you’re going to be my boyfriend for this week, you have to bring me bento every day, got it?” Oikawa said, just before he exited the classroom after school. Cles immediately swiveled his head around to yell at him for saying such a thing in front of class, but instead was met by eyes of millions of raging fans. “Oh god…” Cles gulped as the girls immediately began bombarding him with questions. “This is going to be a long week…”  
   
 _ **(What a short flash back)**_ _ **-End of Flashback-**_  
   
Taking a deep breath, he steps into the gym. “Hey, stupid Oikawa, I brought you your lunch.” Oikawa immediately turned around to face him. “Takegame-chan! You came!” He dashed over, and accepted the lunch box he held out to him. “Can I eat it right now?” Despite his annoyance with him, he couldn’t help but laugh at his childish behavior. “What do you think? It’s lunchtime,” Cles reply, Oikawa cheered triumphantly and sat on the bleachers and opened his lunch-  
   
-only to be rendered speechless by what was inside. Cles smirked at him. “What’s wrong? Eat up, Oikawa.” Inside the bento box was an extremely girly lunch, --he asked him mom to help him—with hearts strewn everywhere. The words “Trashykawa” were written across the top with seaweed. Iwazumi came over, and burst out laughing after taking one look at the bento. “Well, that’s all, Oikawa. I’m going to change. Enjoy your lunch~!” Cles winked and went to change his clothes, with a triumphant smirk plastered across his face, leaving a dumbfounded Oikawa on the bench.  
 **\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
   
Art class was his favorite class of all. He sat at the stool, and draw shapes for an abstract artwork. Oikawa peered over his shoulder to see his notebook. “That’s so good, Takegame-chan! What are you drawing?” He whispered. “I have no idea, it just came to my mind,” was his answer. Oikawa ignored this and proceed to talk to him. “Guess what, Takegame-chan? For my artwork, I drew you!” Cles immediately flushed at his words, turning around so he couldn’t see his red face. “S-Shut up Oikawa, don’t say weird things!”  
  
“Oh? Are you blushing, Takegame-chan? How cute~!” Oikawa teased, trying to get a glimpse of his face. Cles turned around and faced him, looking up at him with a flushed face. “So what if I am?” Cles say. At this, Oikawa turned bright red and hide behind is canvas. “T-That was sneaky, Takegame-chan…” He mumbled as he resumes his work. The two of them sit through the rest of the class in silence.  
   
 **\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
   
"Hey, Cles-chan, let's go home together!" Oikawa chirped, jumping up and down as he waited for him outside of the classroom door. He looked up at him. "Since when were we on first name basis? And stop with the chan" Cles asked. "Well, we're dating now, so it's only normal to call ourselves by our given names, right? Come on! You should call me Tooru! Say it, Cles-chan!"  
   
"No way," Cles harshly rejected the proposal, and walked out the door at a fast pace. "Aww, come on, Cles-chan~! There's nothing to be shy about! Just do it one time. One time is enough. Please?" Oikawa begged. He sighs. "Fine. Just once, got it?"  
   
"Yay~!" Oikawa jumped up and down triumphantly. "Say it already, Cles-chan!"  
   
"T-" Cles stutter, before his face turns bright red. Since when was it this hard to say someone's first name? "Too...ru..."  
   
"Eh?" Oikawa leaned in. "I didn't hear you. Say it one more time?"  
   
Cles looked up at him. "Too...ru..." He mumbles, his face turning, if possible, even redder. “Uwaa~! Cles-chan is so cute~!" Oikawa grabbed his hand. "Let's go home together now!" Oikawa then dragged Cles out of the door, his fingers intertwined with his.  
   
 **\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
   
"Who does he think he is, acting all high and mighty like that?"  
   
"I bet Oikawa is only going out with him out of pity."  
   
"What a slut. I hope he drowns himself and dies."  
   
Cles sigh. Ever since Oikawa said that he was going out with him, Cles have been the constant victim of rumors and bullies. The reason he avoided love in general was to prevent himself from being harmed by such people. Nonetheless, it was too late to complain now. Cles was already lucky that the bullying had not gotten too intense- yet. Upon entering the classroom, the class's blackboard eraser fell off of the door and onto his head, covering him with a thin layer of chalk dust. The class erupted into laughter, and he flushed heavily, before picking up the fallen eraser and dusting himself off. Placing the eraser back at the white board, one of the girls in the front row proceeded to trip him. As the classroom filled with laughter once again, he pulled himself off of the floor.  
   
The door pulled open, and Oikawa stepped into the classroom. Immediately, all giggles ceased, and the girls flocked to him, showering him with cookies and chocolates. Oikawa noticed Cles’ hair covered with chalk dust, and raised an eyebrow. He promptly turned away and sat down at his desk. Cles knew it wasn't his fault that the girls were acting this way, but he couldn't help but feel a twinge of anger towards him. Throughout the rest of the day, his desk was lugged out into the hallway, a bucket of water was dumped over him in the washroom, and his book bag was thrown out from the third story window.  
   
As he dashed down the staircase to retrieve his book bag, Cles bumped into Oikawa, who was holding his damaged backpack in his hand. His eyes were narrow slits of anger, and he eyed his soaked & ripped clothing and scraped knees. "Are you okay, Cles-chan?" He asked, handing him his book bag. "Yes," Cles answered shortly. "I'm fine."  
   
"Well, if you need any help, you can rely on me, you know," He muttered, before patting him on the head and proceeding up the stairs. As he walked to his next class, Cles stopped by the door and looked at the eraser placed precariously on top of it. He heard the chatter of the class on the other side of the door, and decided to just get it over with. Cles reached out to open the door, but was stopped as a larger hand covered his own. The door was then slammed open. Cles watched with eyes opened with surprise as Oikawa Tooru was covered from head to toe with chalk dust. The inside of the classroom became eerily silent. "Whoever dares bully Cles-chan," he said, "will answer to me. So you better cut the hell out." At this, the class shifted uncomfortably. "But he forced you to date him-" A girl began.  
   
"Do you think you have a say in this?" Oikawa demanded. His eyes were dead serious, and upon eye contact, the girl shut up immediately. "I can date whomever I choose to, and I would never date someone who bullies others. Those kinds of people," he turned around to exit the classroom, "are absolutely despicable." Oikawa then grabbed Cles’ hand and left the classroom to burst into chaos.  
   
 **\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _Cles’ POV_**  
   
I stood by the fountain, watching the time on my watch tick by. Oikawa asked me to go on a date with him, and now my family is in ruins. During dinner, I carelessly let slip that I was going on a date on Sunday, and my mother became extremely excited, while my father burst into tears. My brother held his poker face until after dinner, when he whispered to me, "Don't do anything naughty, Cles." I practically broke his arm after those words left his mouth. "Sorry I'm late, Cles-chan." Oikawa's voice sounded behind me. 'How cliché', I thought as I turned around.  
   
"The girls wouldn't leave me alone..." Oikawa mumbled. Many fan-girls had plastered themselves over Oikawa and were shooting death glares at me. I sigh and pick up my bag. "Let's go," I mutter, walking in the direction of the water park. I rarely went to any theme parks, especially any that had to do with water. But because it was just once in a while, I thought it would be okay. But the thought of having to expose so much skin made me shiver. My mom choose a different swim suit, it was really tight. So now, I am stuck waiting for Oikawa to finish changing in this completely embarrassing.  
   
I was aware of the gazes of many other man,  ** _(Cles almost looks like a girl)_**  ‘checking me out' without any restraint, making me flush. "Come on, Oikawa," I mumbled. I did not want to be left alone or else- "Hey, you want to hang out with us?" A couple of guys approached me with creepy smiles on their faces. -or else I'll get hit on by some random guys I don't know. "Ahaha, no thanks," I said, smiling nervously. "I'm waiting for my boyfriend you see-"  
   
"What kind of boyfriend makes their boyfriend wait?" one of the guys said. "Ditch him and come hang out with us."  
   
"No, it's really okay," I said, trying to avoid making eye contact. "You had better come with us while we're asking nicely, or else who knows what will happen-" But the rest of the man's sentence was cut off by a punch from none other than Oikawa Tooru. "Leave my boyfriend alone," He growled. The boys grimaced and stalked off, clicking their tongues. Oikawa then turned to me, worried. "Are you okay, Cles-chan?" He asked, his eyes clouded over. "They didn't do anything weird to you, did they?"  
   
"I'm fine." I reply. "Thanks. For saving me I mean. Even though I could have handled it myself..." Oikawa smiled. "Seems like you're fine. Then let’s go have some fun-" Then, Oikawa's face turned bright red and he crouched down. I leaned over, concerned. "What's wrong, Oikawa?"  
   
"T-That swim suit looks very t-tight…" He mumbled. Upon realizing what he was saying, I flushed heavily. "S-sorry. My mom made me..." Oikawa then threw a T-shirt at me. _ **(He is small so Tooru’s shirts will be big for him)**_  I looked up, confused. "So that other guys won't look at you too much," He said, clearly embarrassed. I couldn't help but smile at his act. "Thanks, Tooru." I then put on the T-shirt, and ran on ahead. "W-wait, Cles-chan, did you just call me-" I turned around and flashed him a smile before grabbing his hand and pulling with me towards the water park.  
   
 **\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
   
Today was the last day that Oikawa and I were supposed to go out. In other words, it was Valentine's Day. The end of the chaos that has settled on my life. I couldn't tell if I was happy or upset. It was a weird feeling, somewhere in between. While Oikawa Tooru could be both annoying and obnoxious, I found him fun to hang around, and someone who I could open up to. I watched as the sun set and cast a glow across the classroom. The door then slid open. I heard a pair of footsteps approach me. "Cles-chan." I sighed and turned around. "Well? What do you want me to say, Tooru?" Oikawa's face remained expressionless as he asked me-  
   
"Did I win the game?" I smirked. "You were the winner the moment the game started." Oikawa grinned.


End file.
